A Game of Love
by violetmist
Summary: After Buffy and Spike break up, Buffy finds herself in a less than perfect circumstance when an unexpected event throws her into a decision that will mean life or death...First two chapters sound like B/S, but really, it's B/A.
1. Despair

**A GAME OF LOVE**

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or its characters; Joss does. If I owned Buffy, then I wouldn't need to be writing fanfics. He he ^o^

Relationships: Buffy and Angel, Xander and Anya, Willow and Tara

Crossovers: None

Setting: Current 6th season, before Hells Bells.

Rating: PG13 for language and mild violence

Note: You might want to skip the first two chapters, cause Angel comes in at the third chapter. Also, Buffy's still in school, and please forgive the crapiness of Willow's spell, cause I never was too good with them. **R/R, but no flames please.**

**Chapter One: Despair**

Spike lounged around his crypt, touching this, knocking over that. _Oh, bloody hell._ It had not been easy to resist the temptation to stake himself after Buffy had decidedly broken off their relationship. _Bloody hell, indeed._

He didn't understand why he felt he had to live, anyway. Was it to prove that he had gotten over Buffy? Or was it because he wanted to prove to himself that life was worth living even without Buffy in it? Oh, sure, there were those others—Dru and other vamps, but his feelings for them were nothing compared to the emotions directed toward the slayer. There was one thing to look forward to, though. Once he got that bloody chip out of his head, he could go back to being the killer to was meant to be. But as an afterthought, Spike realized that he could never be what he had once been. Buffy had even stolen his need to kill. 

Spike sighed, and walked out into the night air to search for his latest vampire honey to take his mind off the more pressing matter.

Buffy paced around the graveyard, keeping an eye out for rowdy vampires. On the outside, she was calm, collected, and Slayer material. Only her eyes betrayed the wars that were being fought inside her. Love and hate, joy and despair raged combats against each other, each feeling having a reason to exist. Love, because Buffy had never stopped loving Spike, regardless of what she let others think. Hate. She hated Spike for being who he was, yet it was his uniqueness that had attracted her in the first place. Joy; joy at being freed of the requirements of a steady relationship, yet despair, for she may have lost her one true love. Angel just about never visited her anymore, and all she had had was Spike. Spike, who wasn't even hers anymore. 

A vampire jumped out in front of her, and Buffy dusted it with nonchalance. Finally, after much debating, she decided that she needed to talk with Spike, whether he was willing or not.

Willow settled into the middle of the pentagram, sitting Indian style. Aaza kami rashin ala zelu mafi ga! Isabelle, Queen of Darkness, hear my plea. Send a messenger to help me flee the cords of life that bind me; the ties of love that choke me; the ropes of self that surround me. A lavender mist rose from each point of the pentagram and enfolded Willow.

Spike was jerked awake by a pounding on his door, followed by footsteps. Hey, Spikie, a distinctly feminine voice crooned. Spike jumped to his feet and peered into the darkness. 

Who is it? he demanded in a gruff voice. 

You better have something good to say, cause whoever you are, you just disturbed my sleep. 

You don't recognize me, Spikie darling? Well, I guess we better get familiar again. 

A girl stepped forward. 

Harmony! What the bloody hell are you doing here? I thought you were staked by Buf—the slayer! 

Saying her name was too painful. 

That's what you think, don't you? Well, never underestimate the power of a girl's love. If it weren't for thoughts of me and you, I wouldn't have survived, so you better thank me for coming back to you. 

Harmony, please. Visit me some other time, luv. 

Harmony let out a tempting purr. Why not get acquainted now? In your bed? 

No, Harmony. Don't make me use force to get you out of my crypt. 

Harmony dropped her seductive look and stared at Spike. 

It's that slayer girl, isn't it? She's poisoned your mind and you don't even know it. I told you she wasn't your type, but you just wouldn't believe it, would you? Well, I hope you're happy now that she's dumped you! And don't even bother asking me to occupy your bed tonight, because I've got better things to do than sleep with an unwilling vampire! 

With that, Harmony ran off so Spike couldn't see the tears that were streaming down her face. 

_At least I won't be seeing her again for a while,_ he thought happily.

Dawn tiptoed across the room in hopes of not waking Buffy. No such luck. What are you doing and where are you going? 

I'm just getting a drink of water, Dawn bluffed. 

Liar. You were heading straight for the front door. You're grounded. For two weeks. You can't do that to me! Dawn protested. You've got no right to inflict punishments on me. That's what mothers are for, and you're certainly not my— A crash and a loud thump startled the girls. 

Stay here. Or better yet, go to your room. And don't try to sneak out of the house ever again. Buffy warned. Startled into obedience, Dawn headed up the stairs. 

_Sisters, _she thought. _They always find a way to annoy you._

Buffy cautiously treaded toward the location of the sound. She slowly opened the door to her room, to find—

Spike! What the hell are you doing looking through my clothes! Get out!

In a rage, Buffy headed menacingly toward Spike, regretting that she had not taken the time to cast a spell that would Spike into her house. 

Our relationship is over, and you've got no right to be in this house, much less rummaging through my stuff. You know, I've got an urge to just throw you out of that window and hope you break your neck. 

I-I was just looking for a-a gun, yeah, that's right, a gun that I put in your closet a while ago. I need it, Spike said, hiding a suspiciously pink thing behind his back. 

What is it with lying tonight? Why does everyone think that I'm stupid enough to actually believe them? The next time I catch you near me, my family, my friends, my house, or my anything, you had better wish you had some kind of vampire insurance on your body, cause you're gonna need it. 

Oooh, tough girl, eh? Well, I've got every right to take back what is mine. Buffy peeked behind Spike's back. 

And my pink sweater would be yours? How pathetic can you get, Spike? I'm a monster, what more could you expect? Spike said, and walked hurriedly out of the house, still holding Buffy's sweater.

Willow stayed rooted in place as the lavender mist surrounded her. She heard voices from somewhere: Magic is not always as it should be. There is no way to reverse this spell. Are you willing to go on? Willow said. From a distance, she perceived a dull chanting of many people. All of a sudden, there was a bright burst of light and Willow was standing on-what was it?-a white, cold, hard surface that also surrounded her on all four sides. From now on, you are free to do as you so choose. Another life form will be sent to occupy your body, but you will pay dearly for every minute you live as a separate entity, until the time comes when you cease to exist. The words were spoken in a tender way, but the words made Willow shiver. Where do I go from here? she asked in a voice barely more than a whisper, but received no answer in return.

During school, Buffy concentrated more on how and when to confront Spike than on the dates of the Vietnamese War. so the U.S. retaliated Her teacher droned on and on. The dismissal bell rang-after what seemed like the longest day of her life-and Buffy thankfully gathered her books and left class. _Should I ask him today? Or would tomorrow be better?_ Being preoccupied with her own business, she hadn't noticed the absence of Willow today and the day before

Xander. Xander! Anya yelled into Xander's ear. 

Huh? Whaddya want? 

Xander, it's time for you to get up and earn us some money so I buy more pretty dresses! 

Xander groaned and sat up. 

Xander, if you love me you'll get up and go to work! 

Anya. Please. Go. 

Well, if you say so. But you better get up or else no more fun in bed for you tonight. With her traditional piece said, Anya flounced off to the Magic Box.

I'm worried about Willow. She's been acting, well, a bit odd lately, Giles said to the rest of the Scooby Gang. For example, now. Willow's never missed a meeting before in her life. She holds them in great— Hello, everybody! And how are you? I got gifts for everyone. A tie for Xander, some candles for Anya, an electric guitar for Buffy and a brand new CD player for Giles. Do you like them? Willow bounced into the Magic Box, holding a huge bag. Giles finished, shaking his head in confusion. So, what are we talking about? Willow asked after handing out all the gifts. Is it about vampires? Because you know how much I love to go after them. Once, I almost killed one, but unfortunately it got away because I didn't want it to kill me first. And then, there was this one time where I held a stake on this vampire's chest, and I actually drove it in and the vampire turned to dust in my hands! Of course, there are the times where I was with Buffy and we dusted off more than our fair share of vampires. Then again, Buffy is the slayer. And we are her posse so we have an obligation to assist her in slaughtering vamps and demons and all that. Finishing her long-winded speech, Willow sat back and waited for someone else to speak. Xander asked, since when did you like to talk so much? Me? Oh, sinceI guess you could say since a couple of days ago. Something monumental happened to me and Willow glanced at her watch-since when did Willow wear a watch?-and remarked, Oh, I really must get going. I promised Chelsea that I would go shopping with her. I'm sorry that I'm in such a hurry. Talk later! She headed out the door, blowing kisses to everyone on her way out. See what I mean? Giles asked. And who's Chelsea? Anya added.

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinued


	2. Small Talk

**A GAME OF LOVE**

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or its characters; Joss does. Yadda yadda ya.

Relationships: Buffy and Angel, Xander and Anya, Willow and Tara

Crossovers: None

Setting: Current 6th season, before Hells Bells.

Rating: PG13 for language and mild violence

Note: You might want to skip the first two chapters, cause Angel comes in at the third chapter.

**Chapter Two: Small Talk**

Spike stood behind a tree near Buffy's house. He dropped a cigarette butt to the ground and stomped on it. That makes fourteen cigarettes, Spike thought. I wonder what Buffy's doing in there. Just at that moment, Buffy stepped out of the house for her evening watch. Without hesitation, she walked towards the tree and pulled Spike out. How did you know I was going to be there, love? 

Hmmm. Let's see. Maybe it's the second hand smoke, the cigarette butts or the fact that you always behind that tree. What do you want? 

Nothing. Nothing at all. Well, maybe something. I think that you made a mistake in breaking off our relationship. I'm not saying that I desperately need you or anything; just the opposite. I'm doing better off without you than I ever did with you hanging around, love. I was just worried about you. Rather, I didn't want you to die because then I'd have no one to put me on the edge of danger all the time. Xander and Willow don't even know how to punch.

Buffy signed warily. Since you're here, I might as well tell you something. Spike brightened. 

and Iwe need to talk. 

For once in my life, I agree. You definitely need to talk. 

No. I meant what I said. WE need to talk. 

I don't have anything to talk about. You dumped me, I hate you, end of story. I only need to know why you dumped me. I believe that we did and still do have something between us. 

Well, it's hard to explain. I just felt that you weren't right for me anymore. 

Look who's talking. You were the one who ran off with Captain Cardboard the moment he appeared. 

Be reasonable—he needed my help. He needed me. 

And you think that I didn't? Spike almost yelled. Wait. Security checkI'm getting too emotional. After a moment, Go on. What were you saying?

I was saying, I didn't think you and I were meant to be anymore.

Why? Because Commando Cardboard came? If he hadn't come, would we still be together? If I didn't have this bloody chip in my head, I would've killed that boy a long time ago. He wasn't right for you, and you know it.

That doesn't mean that you're the right one for me, either. Look, we're getting nowhere by arguing.  
So maybe you should try to me again once you get your emotions in check and sorted out. Spike stalked off into the night.

_Great,_ thought Buffy. Instead of smoothing out what was left of their relationship, she had just made it worse. Well, she could always take out her feelings on some demon or vampire. 

Buffy paced quietly around Sunnydale, looking for vamps she could exploit. The only warning was a blur of color before it struck. All the breath was knocked out of her, and she could barely stand up to fight the demon. It punched her once again, and this time its fist connected with Buffy's nose, and there was a sickening crack. In a daze, Buffy drew out her knife and plunged it deep into the demon's chest. But it was not enough. The demon picked Buffy up and threw her to the ground. Shaken and bruised, all Buffy could do was struggle without avail under the demon's hold. 

Here's one for all of my family that you killed, growled the demon and raised Buffy's knife, ready to thrust it into Buffy's heart. 

Not if I can help it, came an familiar accented voice. With a sharp twist of his wrist, Spike stabbed the demon. Buffy sat up, on the verge of tears.

I failed. I—I failed. It could've killed me, and that would've been it. She sobbed quietly, unable to resist the flood of tears. I failed. Buffy stared straight ahead, not blinking. I failed.

Okay, Buffy. I get the point now. You failed. Now get up.

With Spike's words, a fresh set of tears rolled down her cheeks.

You know, Spike, if I had had the heart to pummel you right now, then I would. But for now, just leave. Leave me alone.

You're welcome for saving your life, you know.

Buffy stood up and ran off.

_Bloody mortals. So emotional about the smallest things,_ thought Spike. But even so, he headed towards Buffy's house for a front-yard camp-over until dawn. 

Willow walked around and around in circles. Time had do meaning in this place, and obviously neither did the word It had been about twenty-four hours since she first arrived here, Willow estimated, yet she had not yet found a way out. Was this it? Was this the release of her soul? Because it seemed awfully plain. She had expected at least a little adventure. 

Surprisingly, she wasn't hungry and felt no tiredness. 

Hello! Is anyone here? I mean, I feel really stupid being cooped up here! Hello? Talk to me, god dammit! But no other voice could be heard. 

Then a light bulb went off in her head. My magic! Of course! Why hadn't I thought of it earlier? Willow summoned her concentration and started a placement spell. It would tell her where she was and how, if there was a way, to get back to Sunnydale. There was some kind of stronger magic around her, though. It was as if a coat had been dropped over her, smothering any attempt to get out by magic. Yet, she did not feel stifled. Maybe this spell wasn't such a good idea after all, she thought. 

Before she could twist away, a spear of some sort pierced her chest. Willow dropped to the ground, writhing in pain and struggling to get the spear out. What is this? Whatever it is, it's definitely NOT part of the spell. Is it? Willow barely managed to whisper out the question. For once in her life, Willow didn't have her magic to back her up. All of a sudden, she felt vulnerablenaked. Like she was an innocent, bared to the dangers and cruelties of the world. But right now, the pain lancing through her chest had to take precedence after the absence of her magic.

Tara sat at the table, trying to concentrate on the words that were coming out of Dawn's mouth. So, I like said, Look who's talking, butt-head,' and he turned around and— 

Tara, are you listening? Yoo-hoo. Earth to Tara, Earth to Tara. 

Tara snapped out of her thinking. Y-yes. I-I-I mean, I w-was. L-listen-ning. Y-you were t-talking about J-John?

No! His name is butt-head. Got it?

Y-yes. Got it. Tara kept on staring past Dawn's head.

Dawn gave an exasperated sigh and stood up. Well, I better get going now.

On her way out the door, she bumped into Spike.

Ooooh, Spikie! she squealed.

Hello to you too, little bit.

Spikie, I've got sooo much to tell you. See, today, there's this really snotty kid whose name is butt-head

Look, Dawn. Tell me later, okay? I need to talk to Giles.

Dawn's face fell, but she walked out the door and yelled over her shoulder, You'll be sorry if you don't hear my story!

Giles walked around the Magic Box, assisting various customers find what they want and purchase it. Anya happily stood behind the cash register, counting out the money and ringing up the sales. Hope you enjoyed your visit to the Magic Box, and come back soon! As an afterthought, she added, Have a nice day, too!

As the last person exited the magic shop, Anya smiled happily and reported, We earned lots and lots of money today! Lots of money! And with money, I can buy pretty sundresses! Just for the fun of it, Anya recounted the money. 

Well, today was a busy day, Giles said to no one in particular.

I hope you've still got time to talk, mate, came a reply.

Giles stiffened and turned around. Spike, how did you get in here?

Spike looked at Giles with a smirk on his face. Through the front door. That's what it's for, isn't it?

Well, yes, Giles admitted. But the bell was supposed to ring

Oh, that. Somebody must've taken the bell, because there bloody ain't no bell on the door now. 

Oh. Oh, my. Well, I'll just have to get another bell.

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinued


End file.
